Uno de fanservice
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Candy Candy debió de haber tenido 125 capitulos y entre los cuales no estaría nada mal uno donde las chicas del elenco se lucieran en la playa... Aunque al fin de cuentas será un poco diferente de lo acostumbrado


Seis chicas estaban en una playa blanca con grandes palmeras como un enorme océano, es decir, en una playa de Florida. Las jóvenes que con formaban la comitiva eran Candy la protagonista y reina del drama como uno de los personajes que marcaron infancia antes de Gokú, Annie la niña timida y callada como su mejor amiga, Patty la niña nerd y gordibuena y la única fémina que se consiguió un husbando en la serie.

De las villanas estaban Eliza Leagan, la eterna rival y peor enemiga que en mil ocasiones le hizo la vida imposible a nuestra protagonista como la besto villana junto con el Dr. Hell y Skeletor juntos, Susana la gusana favorita de los niños que sufrimos aquel rompimiento con Terry y por último la enfermera fría como la más emo a pesar de su poca duración en la serie, Flamy Hamilton, ojos de hielo o ojos de Dragón.

Ambas chicas estaban en fila india con Candy en el centro mientras presenciaban aquel lugar digno de los dioses pero había una pregunta, ¿Por qué estaban ahí y cuál era su propósito? Y es aquí donde ustedes dirán que seis chicas solas en una playa no dará nada bueno.

-¿Nos vinimos a la playa otra vez?- Preguntaron Eliza y Susana al unísono ya que aparte de la protagonista pecosa retardada ellas fueron con anterioridad a esos sitios aunque aprovecharon los arcos de relleno para hacerlo

-¡Miren una gaviota!- Gritó Patty señalando a una chica japonesa de pelo castaño claro, apariencia facial moe y aparte de eso una especie de pijama de gallina, era una de las waifus del anime moderno (A mis fieles lectores se los dejo a su imaginación)

-¿Qué pasa con este desarrollo?- Reclamó Flamy algo molesta ante el repentino panorama- ¡Ahora nos veremos como cualquier otro manga genérico producido en serie!

La pecosa protagonista no tuvo más que otra que aclarar a sus dos lamecu… digo, mejores y a sus tres peores enemigas (Una de ellas está obsesionada con ella y otra le tiene amor de una manera tsundere a ella, también se los dejo a su imaginación)

-Chicas, no podemos evitarlo

-¿A qué quieres decir con eso, Candy?- Preguntó Annie mientras algo en su interior le vaticinaba lo peor

-Después de todo, el capítulo no es parte de un arco planeado

-¡Miren un cangrejo azul!- Gritó Patty señalando a nada más ni menos que a Mascara de Muerte de Cáncer el cual pasaba con su waifu Helena por la playa dando el segundo cameo en ese extraño capitulo

-Oh no…- Annie se llevó las manos a la cara mientras sus azules ojos estaban encogidos, ya saben típica cara que haces cuando algo dramático ocurre y sin olvidar que le echan azul o rojo para dar shock barato-¡Quieres decir que esto es ...!

Y sin olvidar la música dramática

-Sí Annie- La rubia pecosa estaba sonriendo como si toda esa tensión le valía un pepino- Este es un…- Alzó las manos mientras de pronto el fondo era blanco con un gran sol rojo y luces del mismo color como si fuera una bandera en movimiento tipo Gif- ¡Este es un capítulo de Fanservice!

-¡...!- Todas quedaron con cara de WTF al escuchar aquello sobretodo Eliza que estaba completamente indignada ante aquello, por no decir estaba completamente indignada ante aquella locura y viniendo de parte de nuestra pecosa subnormal

-Espera un momento, quieres decir que hagamos un capitulo genérico de playa, usaremos bikinis, haremos insinuaciones lésbicas baratas y todo para llenar el placer de miles de perdedores pajeros sin vida social como un método de subirle el rating del programa… ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

-Sí, básicamente eso, por algo se le llama Fanservice

Todas las chicas siguieron estando en un claro estado de enmudecimiento hasta que de pronto un puñetazo chocó contra todo el rostro de la pecosa mandándola a volar hacia quién sabe donde justo en ese entonces las cinco chicas estaban usando cada una un muy buen bikini…

De las protagonistas, Candy usaba un bikini rojo con un símbolo de corazón en blanco resaltando en su ropa interior, Annie usaba uno azul profundo aunque con falda de flores blancas ya que le avergonzaba ir en bragas y Patty usaba un bañador blanco que remarcaba su cuerpo y le daba buena figura.

De las villanas Flamy usaba un bañador rojo que remarcaba su cuerpo como una guardiana de la bahía, Susana usaba un bikini simple verde y Eliza era la que se pasó de lanza ya que usaba un bikini bastante diferente y revelador, su busto resaltaba todo gracias a un brassier rojo con llamas negras, su trasero era más redondo hasta diría que apetecible y todo gracias a una sensual tanga negra.

Candy en menos de nada queda con cara de idiota y sin respirar, su mandíbula cayó al suelo y en menos de nada cae al suelo bocabajo y un pequeño charco rojo salía de su rostro, alzó su pulgar mientras Susanna estaba con un sangrado nasal y alzando pulgar con una sonrisa tonta, las demás quedaron sin habla sobre todo Annie y Patty que se dieron un facepalm ante la reacción de su amiga, el síndrome de Estocolmo ya no daba en las víctimas de secuestros, ahora era por unas buenas tangas y un bonito trasero y que mejor persona que Candy.

-¿Qué diablos le pasa a esa subnormal?- Se preguntó Flamy mientras veía a la pecosa la cual seguía sin moverse del suelo mientras que las dos amigas se encogen de hombros

-Hablando de eso- Irrumpe Annie- ¿Está bien para nosotras simplemente cambiarnos en trajes de baño como este?

-Teniendo en cuenta lo que dijo Candy acerca del capítulo…- Patty se ajusta los lentes y en menos de nada comienza a explicar- Ya estaba establecido que íbamos a estar en una playa en el momento en que abrimos los ojos, así que no hay ninguna razón por la que debamos tener que empacar nuestros propios trajes de baño

-¡Muy bien chicas!- En menos de nada Candy se levantó abruptamente como si hubiese vuelto a la vida, señala con el dedo índice hasta el cielo como si fuera una jefa y daría una gran orden- ¡Qué comience el fanservice!

-Bueno, la pecosa retrasada tiene toda la razón- Decía Eliza con algo de burla hacia su eterna enemiga, con ese bikini tan zukulento tendría todas las de ganar contra la rubia pecosa- Como sea, vamos a satisfacer al rating pero eso sí, no quiero hacer un yuri con esa imbécil- Señaló hacia la protagonista la cual en menos de nada cogió a Patty para correr como una loca hacia el mar mientras que Annie como Clin que llegó de repente se ponían a competir para hacer un castillo de arena, Susanna intentó seguir a la prota y la castañita de gafas con un flotador sobre la cintura mientras que Eliza como Flamy estaban sentadas con un paraguas cada una.

-Oye Eliza, ¿Qué no vas a nadar?

-¿Bromeas? Claro que no voy al mar, ver sufrir a Candy y a su lameculos personal me es un buen entretenimiento para mí- En eso miraban como Patty caía al agua mientras Candy como todo un buen Aquaman salió al rescate y la llevó abrazada , por alguna razón Annie bufaba de enojo mientras que de la maldita lisiada no había rastros de vida.

-Aunque me dieron ganas de hacerle la vida a cuadritos- En menos de nada la villana se levanta de su asiento, en menos de nada preparó un tanque de oxigeno y unas gafas con manguera añadida al tanque y se lanza al agua, la enfermera ojos de hielo tenía una gota blanca en su sien derecha ya que se sentía algo extrañada ante aquello.

-¿Acaso ese odio que tiene hacia Candy es de verdad o es fachada?- Sorbió un poco su jugo- Porque más que su peor enemiga parece una tipa urgida y obsesionada con ella

(…)

Mientras tanto a unos metros de la orilla, en el mar Candy como Patty estaban sentadas cada una en un flotador redondo, al parecer ambas chicas conversaban sobre los peligros del mar, la más experta en aquello era Patty

-Oye Candy hablando del mar, ¿No crees que da miedo cómo no puedes ver debajo de la superficie?- En eso señalaba a una especie de manguera que emergía del agua y una posible aleta de tiburón aunque para la pecosa no entendía ni jota de lo que decía su amiga escosesa

-Ya sabes cómo y cuándo te sorprendes y esas cosas cuando algo te roza, ¿Verdad?

-¿Te refieres a esa escena de Tiburón cuando una chica se está bañando y de pronto sale el tiburón y se la traga?

La castaña quedó muda

-Supongo que sí, no es exactamente lo que digo pero sí

Mientras las dos chicas conversaban nuestra villana favorita nadaba siguiendo el flotador, yendo al punto la pecosa ojiiverde sentía que su flotador se movía o se arrastraba hacia adelante por cuenta propia y de pronto su pie estaba siendo arrastrado por una mano, en menos de nada la pecosa forcejeó con aquella presenciaba y una vez más las dos bellezas se enfrentaron cara a cara, era otra pelea a muerte.

La rubia pecosa miró con enojo e ira a su eterna enemiga

-Así que eras tú, Eliza

La villana con una risa de villana por lo bajo y en menos de nada enfundó una mirada algo maliciosa como cruel hacia su eterna enemiga mortal, verdes y carmines se iluminaban con intensidad como si quisieran matarse

-Claro que lo hice…

Hubo un rato de silencio entre ambas y en menos de nada la villana pelirrosa dio comienzo a la batalla mortal

-¿Te parece bien que luchemos en el mar?

-Sí, lo prefiero…- Aclaró la rubia sin dejar esa cara seria- No quiero exponer a las chicas a un peligro como tú y prefiero pelear en lugar abierto sin que nadie nos estorbe

-¡Ha eso no importa!- Apretó su puño mientras miraba con vanidad a la castaña de gafas y a Annie la cual junto con Clin trabajaban con detalles sobre su castillo de arena- Cuando acabe contigo iré por tu amiguita y por esa bola de pelos

-¡Eso ya lo veremos!

-¡Bien, vamos a pelear!

Mientras tanto Patty decidió ignorar la pelea innecesaria y decidió hablar esta vez con Flamy que estaba al pendiente del conflicto pero optaron por conversar al tiempo que lejos de aquí la Tarzán Pecosa como la villana con rizos se daban una madriza al estilo del MMA o UFC con guantes de boxeo incluidos

-A veces ver esas dos actuando así da algo de miedo, sobretodo Candy así que prefiero no meterme en sus asuntos y prefiero sentarme para ver el mar

-Es cierto, es sorprendente como la rivalidad de esas dos puede ser interesante, mira hasta ya son capaces de matarse a palos- La joven pelinegra de gafas miraba por todos lados, de hecho desde que iniciaron el capítulo y en menos de diez minutos no había respuesta como presencia de la gusana lisiada

-Oh por cierto, ¿Dónde diantres está Susana?

-Aquí estoy…- Dijo un hilito de voz con un temblor, era la rubia frentona que estaba sentada en el flotador de Flamy la cual estaba con una ceja alzada

-Lo siento, es que no sé nadar

(…)

Luego de casi un gran rato de esfuerzo y dedicación finalmente Annie y su pequeño amigo Clin terminaron su amado castillo de arena pero no contaban que ahora Candy como Eliza trasladaron su pelea hasta la playa e hicieron pedazos ese hermoso castillo haciendo que las tres restantes salieran corriendo por sus vidas mientras la pecosa protagonista y la villana pelirrizada una vez más se miraban frente a frente mientras ganaban aire luego de una ardua batalla

-No puedo creerlo, pensé que había tomado muy duramente las clases de kickboxing pero me equivoqué- Decía Candy que tenía una sonrisa de lucha en su rostro- No me imaginaba que hubiera alguien con la misma fuerza

-Yo también he entrenado kickboxing con todas mis fuerzas pero…- Suspiró Eliza y ahora su cara estaba seria- Odio admitirlo pero se nota que tienes un gran talento con el Muay thai y tus habilidades son bastantes, no importa como entrenes- Sonrió- Yo tengo la ventaja

-Ejem…- De pronto el momento fue irrumpido cuando de pronto una pobre Annie estaba con un aura morado y sus ojos ahora eran rojos, las dos oponentes ahora tenían escalofríos incluso Clin se aferró a la cabeza de Candy con tal de salvarse, Eliza trataba de huir con tal de salirse con la suya pero esa mirada intimidante como ese despliegue de poder la paralizaban

-Como desearía ser la preferida del Hogar de Pony y que no existieras nunca mi querida Candy- Su voz sonaba similar a la de Jigsaw- Hubiera más interesante si tu fueras encontrada en la basura y vivir ahí y en cambio a ti Eliza- Señaló a la villana- Toda tu vida es un genjutsu, nadie te ama y nadie te quiere

Candy trató de calmar a su amiga… En vano

-¿Ah? Oye Annie ¿Qué no somos hermanitas? No somos de la misma sangre pero eres mi brother, ¿Verdad?

-Ya es personal, pecosa idiota…- Ahora su mirada era de ojos inyectados de sangre como un ceño fruncido invadido por venas brotantes- Ahora voy a matarlas a ambas… Y a ti también, bola de pelos- El pobre Clin tragó grueso y en menos de nada el infierno hizo presencia en la tierra

(…)

Candy como Eliza estaban frotando en el mar mientras tenían desde chichones hasta moretones por todo su cuerpo mientras Clin estaba montado en un flotador mientras comía una sandía

-Hay que felicitar a Annie- Decía Eliza que miraba al sol y al cielo- De entre todas estaba empeñada a vencer, incluso más fuerte que nosotras dos

-Bueno supongo que hay que aceptarlo- Se reía Candy mientras ponía sus brazos como un comodín sobre su cabeza, se dibujaba una sonrisa sincera en su rostro- En verdad el mar es tan pacifico, espero que a las demás como Flamy le estén yendo muy bien en la mansión Britter

-En verdad nunca cambias Candy… Tan idiota como estúpida y claro de alguna manera eres el centro de atención de todos

Ambas chicas decidieron quedarse un rato en el agua y decidir ir a la casa de los Leagan, no eran amigas ni estaban en plan yuri, seguían siendo rivales pero se conformaban con pasar un tiempo de caridad entre ambas, al menos el capítulo no llegó a ser tan bueno pero tampoco tan malo aunque no esperaban que arruinaron la tarde a la chica tímida y claro, prota y villana pagaban muy caro su atrevimiento.

Hyaa es muy pacífico ...

Seguro que es verano todo bien ...


End file.
